


The Power of Love

by fandomscombine



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Tragedy, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: It's Year 6 and Draco has been distant. You're in the astronomy tower contemplating on what had gone wrong between you two when Dumbledore and Harry appears just having got back from retrieving the locket.  What came next-well-You saw it all happen. Now it all makes sense, the distance, the avoidance.  But how will this affect your view of him? Is he still the Draco the you knew or someone totally different, a stranger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940137
Kudos: 13





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally made an AO3 account! And it would only make sense that the 1st fic I posted here be also the 1st ever fic I've written and posted over on my Tumblr.
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> The posting of my other fics would take time as I still have yet to familiarize myself with the AO3 tagging system.
> 
> This is a Draco Malfoy xRanvenclaw! reader fic. I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: March 24 2017  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

You don’t what has gotten into Draco this year, ever since you guys came back for sixth year. He’s become distant. You’re wondering what had happen between now and the last time you were both here in the astronomy tower. What had happened to all the promises and the moments you shared with him here past curfew. Everything was fine during the summer; you’d send letters to him every other day and him the same. But back at platform 9 ¾ he didn’t even seem to notice you, heck he didn’t seem to acknowledge that you existed! Yet even a whole school year later you find yourself walking up to the astronomy tower thinking about what used to be, pretending nothing has changed.

You were pulled out of your thought when you felt a hand grabbed you by the arm and pulled you onto the second landing. ‘Draco? Is that you?’ you asked, thinking that Draco has finally come to his senses and would talk to you. But it wasn’t. ‘Harry what the hell? You scared the shit out of me!’

‘y/n what are you doing here?’ Harry asked.

You were about to answer when you heard hurried footsteps on the stairs.

‘y/n whatever happens do not make a sound or move an inch. ‘Dumbledore’s orders.’ He said and pointed up. Indeed Dumbledore was there but what’s was it about given such orders? You were about to ask when —Silencio! Petrificus Totalus —-‘Sorry y/n I don’t want you to do something rash.’

Rash? Rash? Did the boy who did things without rationality told YOU YOU a Ravenclaw not to be rash? He maybe one of your best friends but seriously? Did he just–you couldn’t even complete the thought.

With your head still looking up you saw him, Draco, your Draco. Gosh what is he doing here? His platinum blond and pale skin seems to be whiter and paler than normal. What is happening to him? Why is he keeping secrets? Between your thoughts you heard him say ‘You don’t understand, I’ve got to do this or he’ll kill me!’

What? Your mind goes to overdrive, flooded with more questions than before. What is he doing? Who’s going to kill him? Oh no oh no please don’t let it be—Stuck in your thoughts, everything faded into the background and the only thing that brought you back to reality were the words ‘Avada Kedavra’.With your body stuck in your current position your vision scope was limited but that wasn’t going to stop a Ravenclaw. You scan the tower just in time to see a stiff Dumbledore fall backwards off the rail.

Harry must have seen it too as he casted you free of the enchantments. Harry ran past you but you quickly caught his arm ‘Where do you think you’re going?’

‘To follow the death eaters of course!’ he said with anger.

‘Are you insane Harry? Listen to the footsteps there must be at least 4 of them or maybe more! We’ll never stand a chance and they’re probably escaping by now, besides I think it’s more important to get to our headmaster who just fell off the tower from the killing curse!’ And with that you ushered him out to the grounds.

You two were first at the scene. It didn’t seem real, not to you anyway. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizard he can’t just die when they battle hasn’t even begun. Yet here he is on the ground looking as peaceful as being asleep. You wrap Harry in your arms, the boy is crying. He had now lost 2 father figures in his life so what if he is the chosen one, a child shouldn’t suffer like this. You don’t know how long you’ve been comforting Harry and whispering words to him. You both only separated when McGonagall gave a speech and asked the crowd of students you hadn’t noticed had gathered before to have wands raised in honor of the late headmaster. Slowly students turned to go. It was all too much to take for you so you too decide to go, leaving Harry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

You were on the way up to your dorm when you saw a familiar looking blond boy walk 3 times pass a wall and into the room of requirements. You decided to time to face your fear and follow through.

The room has taken shape of a …. well there was nothing except a silhouette in front of a fireplace. ‘Draco?’ you said cautiously.

‘Draco?’ no answer.

You reached him with a few more steps and you realized that he’s crying. You pull him into a hug, gosh you missed him but now is not the time to focus on your needs but rather on his, so you tried again.

‘Draco darling, what’s wrong?’ still no answer

‘Draco, I won’t judge you but I don’t like seeing you like this. I want you to tell me what’s bothering you, it’s okay if you won’t tell me now but I want you to know that you don’t have to live with this burden alone, that I’m willing to share that weight of yours cause I love you, I love you even though you ignored me and put me through hell this past year. But even that didn’t make my love waver because I love you so so much. You know that right?’

‘y/n I’m so sorry I truly am and you ought to know the truth to why I was so distant.’ he said as he broke your embrace. ‘But promise me one thing y/n that whatever I tell you, you won’t run away until I say all that I have to say. You can after I’m done and I won’t stop you. I just need you to understand alright?’

‘I promise. Ravenclaws often listen to both sides of the story before making a decision’ You say, trying to lighten the mood.

‘Alright…’ he continues and pulls up his left sleeve showing his dark mark. You tried to muffle your gasp but failed. ‘I got the mark a few days before school started.’ he said. ‘y/n… believe me when I say I didn’t want to get it but I had no choice–I–he–’ More tears rolling off Draco’s face. You cupped his cheek with your hands, rubbing away the tears.‘–he was going to kill me, my family, everyone I love. Gosh y/n YOU he threaten to kill You if I didn’t obliged to his orders—and– and I couldn’t lose you y/n Never.’

‘oh Draco….’

‘And today in the astronomy tower I was supposed to kill Dumbledore but I couldn’t…I just can’t kill anyone y/n…’ Draco chocked on his tears.

‘I know Draco, I was there.’ you said quietly.

‘But what– how?’

‘I was there with Harry in the second landing and we saw it happen.’

‘y/n you got to understand please..’

‘yes I do understand and no one should have had that burden put upon them’

A few moments passed when Draco said ‘They all left. you know that y/n? Snape, Bellatrix and Greyback. My task isn’t done y/n they left me so that I could be a spy for—to spy on Dumbledore’s Army. y/n listen to me I have no choice than to follow in order to keep all the people I love alive so y/n just do us both a favor and forget about me’

‘Draco no.’

‘y/n it‘s the only way to keep you safe. There’s no other way, no matter how many times you wrap your head around it.’

‘Draco, there’s always another way and it would make no difference to tell me to use my head over my heart cause whoever said that the mind and heart are two different things had got it wrong because both my mind and my heart would do anything and everything to protect you.’


End file.
